The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher M
by JessiicaFox
Summary: A collection of memories from Christophers perspective, memories of him and Em. Rated T because of the thoughts in Christopher's head. Some will be Romance, some just friendship, so...
1. Introduction

'The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher Maloney' – Yes, that is the title

Intro!

Basically, this is going to be a collection of memories, from Christopher's point of view. They will be memories of him and Em, made up by me, so don't try and look for references in the books. Baring in mind that I haven't read book 3 yet, I dunno what happens in the end. But I will be reading book 3 soon, I hope…

If anyone has any ideas, please write them in the reviews, I would appreciate it XD.

Enjoy…?

-Jess


	2. When Em and Chris Meet

'The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher Maloney'

1.

"I remember…"

Me and my dad got out of the car, the delivery van behind us. I looked up at the huge block of flats that would be my new home. There were so many!

About an hour later, after a look around the flat, we had finished unloading the boxes off of the truck, and started to bring them into that flat.

I went to find my box of video games, they were my favourite things.

When I found the box, I also found a girl, a little smaller than me, with dark hair held back by a blue scrunchie, looking in the box. When she saw me, she stopped looking and looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Em." She said shyly.

"Is that short for Emily?"

"No, it's short for Emerson." she replied, not as shy as she was.

"Well, hi Em, I'm Christopher."

There was an awkward pause.

"So, I see you like video games then?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah, I play them all the time. My favourite one is JourneyQuest."

"Me too!"

Just then I heard my dad shouting.

"Christopher! Come help me unpack!"

"Coming!" I shouted back. "So, are you going up to the middle school after summer?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you later then. Bye." I said, turning and walking towards my dad.

"Bye!" Em called after me.

**Note: Any ideas, feel free to put them in the reviews **


	3. First day at middle school

'The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher Maloney'

2.

"I remember…"

I stood in front of the long mirror in our flat, staring at my self in the horrible, green middle school uniform that I had to wear. God, I couldn't wait for high school already. No uniform. Okay, uniform isn't so bad. But Green? God!

I walked out of the front door and straight across to Em's flat, and knocked nervously on her front door. Her mum opened the door.

"Oh, hi…it's Chris, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"She won't be a minute. Come in." she said, and left, leaving the door open for me. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

The Watts' flat was a cream explosion. Everything was cream. The doors, walls, floors, everything.

"Em!" called her mum, knocking on, what I presumed to be, her bedroom door. "Chris is here!"

"Coming!"

She opened the door and bounded out, grabbing her bag on the way.

"Hey!" she said to me, but I was in a dream world. Even with the green uniform on, Em looked beautiful. Instead of having her hair up in a scrunchie, it was down today, and she didn't need make-up to make her pretty.

"Chris..?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, hi."

"We'd best get going, yeah?"

"Um, yeah."

And with that, I followed her out of the door, and out onto the street, and we began our first walk to school together.

She seemed to know exactly where to go, whereas I didn't have a clue, but I followed her, and we got to school on time.

Our middle school, Etonburg, was a big, brick built structure, with 3 floors and 2 separate small blocks.

"Nice…" I mumbled.

* * *

As the bell went, we headed to our form room, which seemed to be room 12. Our teacher, Miss Ruk, decided that we should all sit where we wanted, so I grabbed a seat next to Em in the back right hand corner, the furthest from the teacher, and sat down. This year was gonna be so much fun!


	4. A Notice

A Notice.

Basically, I would appreciate it greatly if you could either:

Put as a review

Inbox me

To tell me if you have ever heard of a program called "Jonathan Creek"

If I get some replies, I am thinking of writing a fic or two.

Thanks,

-Jess :)x

P.S: if you have never heard of "Jonathan Creek" please, please go find an episode to watch. It is an amazing program, especially if you enjoy impossible crimes/situations being solved (like me). It's basically Jonathan, this really clever magicians assistant (well, he creates all the tricks) who teams up with people to solve 'impossible' crimes. The character Jonathan is played by Alan Davies, who is a really cool guy (he is on Qi).

So please go check it out :)x


	5. The Reason Whitney Hates Them Part 1

'The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher Maloney'

3.

"I remember..."

We were sat on the grass outside our block. It was a regular lunchtime break, the sun was warm and we were having fun. Em had, when sitting down, fallen down the little dip that we were sitting on top of, and I had laughed, which made her scowl, then she had laughed to. She was so pretty when she laughed. She looked so careless, so...free. She was different to all the other girls in our class, not like Whitney and all of her Walking Dead friends. Unlike them, Em didn't need make up to make herself beautiful. She was beautiful already.

"Christopher?" asked Em, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Muh-huh?" I replied, dazed.

She smiled. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"Umm..." I delayed my answer, not really wanted to tell her the truth. Not the best idea to tell the girl you love, who happens to be your best friend, that you have been daydreaming about them. Not then, anyway.

"Christopher..?"

That's something I'd noticed recently – Em kept calling me Christopher. When we first met, she called me Chris. I wonder why...

"Christopher!" she said, louder now, and I turned to face her.

"I was thinking about..." I began, wanting to say eyes, face, everything and anything about her. But no. Not then. "About...about the prank we are gonna play on a member of the Walking Dead!"

She looked up at me with wide, excited eyes. "Who? And what?"

Just then, Whitney and a gaggle of girls I didn't recognise walked round the corner.

"Ah. We have our target."

Em followed my eyes over to Whitney, and grinned.

"So." she began. "What's the plan?"


	6. The Reason Whitney Hates Them Part 2

'The Life and Times of Em Watts by Christopher Maloney.'

4.

"I remember..."

Whitney had entered the Art block with her minions, and so we set to work.

Firstly, the note.

Em had a talent of being able to write in many ways, so I told her I needed her to write in the way Whitney did. Being the best girl on the planet, actually, the universe, she was able to.

Bradley Summerton,

I desperately need to tell you something – I love you. Will you go out with me?

Please meet me behind the bike sheds in ten minutes – alone.

-Whitney Robertson x

Bradley Summerton was in our year, and he was, lets put it this way, not the most popular of people. He spend most of free time doing maths work, and he would talk to himself. He usually had marks around his mouth from where he licked his lips too much, and a runny nose. Attractive.

And we were going to set Whitney up with him.

Secondly, the other note.

Whitney. I need to talk to you. I love you. Meet me behind the bike sheds in ten minutes. Come alone. – Jason.

Jason Klein was in our year as well – and it was completely obvious that Whitney liked him. So, he was the perfect bait.

Thirdly, the rumour.

We waited until we knew Whitney had left, and rushed off.

"Everybody! Whitney and Bradley are behind the bike sheds together!" I yelled, and ran over to the sheds.

"I wonder what they're doing..?" Em called after me. "Follow us!"

We led the ever growing group of people over to the bike sheds, chanting as we went.

"Whitney and Bradley! Whitney and Bradley!"

We reached the sheds, and, as we'd expected, found Whitney and Bradley. Kissing.

Well, when I say kissing, I mean that Bradley had sort of forced Whitney against a wall so she couldn't move. And was almost sucking her face off. Eww.

The group all crowded round, and, simultaneously, gasped.

Whitney's head shot round to face us all, as did Bradley's, and he loosened his grip giving Whitney a chance to escape.

"It's not what it looks like!" she cried, blushing angrily.

"Sure it isn't..." came a loud voice behind us. We turned to find Jason Klein, and all his mates, laughing at Whitney. She went even more red, and, finding that Bradley had ran away, the crowd dispersed.

Whitney began to strut off, trying to regain herself, but to no avail. Jason was still there, with his footie mates, and they teased her all the way.

"I'm gonna get you!" she hissed at me and Em as she went past. "I'm gonna get you!"

But all we could do was laugh. Together. And that was the act that really separated _us_ from _them._


	7. Whitney and Christmas

'The Life and Times Of Em Watts by Christopher M'

5.

"I remember..."

It was a cold day, near Christmas. The snow hadn't stopped falling since the morning, and it was nearly time for lunch. We just had one lesson first, Maths. I hated Maths; it was probably my worst lesson. Em wasn't too fond of it either.

The bell rang out, and we packed up our Science equipment. We would have to walk from block 3, the Science, English and IT block, to the other side of the school, block 4, which was History, Geography, RE and Maths. We could go through the long corridor in block 1, but then we'd miss walking through the snow.

Walking through the snow together, I turned to look at Em. She looked cold, there was snow all in her hair, and on her scarf. She was shivering too – she had no coat. I couldn't bear to see her so cold, so I took off my jacket.

"Here." I said, offering her my jacket.

"Thanks." she gladly accepted it, but then added, "But what about you? Won't you get cold?"

"Nah!" I lied. I was freezing already, only having taken my coat off a minute ago. But I'd rather freeze myself than have her freeze. "I'm always warm! And I can run!" I shouted, running ahead, in a jumpy, 'I'm warming myself up" manner. Em laughed behind me, and before I knew it, she was running alongside me.

I laughed too, and held out my hand, and Em turned toward me for a second, taking my hand and pulling me along. It was a glorious feeling, running along in the snow, holding the hand of the girl I loved.

Loved.

I suppose I had to admit it to myself now. It was sort of obvious really, but I couldn't bring myself to tell Em, it was just too hard.

"Well, well, well." a voice came from behind us. We stopped running, and turned around to find Whitney Robertson and her airhead mates, She walked up to us, with an almost smug look on her face.

"What do you want?" Em asked, bitterly. We both hated Whitney, and she hated us, which is fair enough, we did set her up with Bradley Summerton.

"Oh, I was just admiring the _lovely couple..?" _Whitney teased.

"Shut up Whitney. Me and Christopher are just friends, you know that!"

I know that it's cliché, but my heart sank right then. Here I was, enjoying the company of the girl I loved, and then she went and said that we were just friends. I think Whitney must have picked up the disappointment in me, because she then said:

"Oh, well it seems like someone here doesn't think that..." she laughed teasingly, and flounced off, followed by her ditzy friends.

Em turned to me.

"What did she mean by that? _'Someone here doesn't think that?'_" she looked at me inquisitively.

I paused slightly, not knowing whether to tell her, on the off-chance that she had been bluffing, and she did really love me; or I could lie, and say that I had no idea.

I made my decision in a second.

"I don't know...maybe she was talking about herself...or one of her friends, I don't know." I stated, and walked off, towards Maths, leaving a bemused Em behind.

* * *

Hey! It's officially the Summer Holidays now - So I will have much more time to write! XD Updates are not as frequent, as I am spending a lot of time on my Detective/Police Story/Script :) 3


	8. Havalon and Missing Buses

Life and Times

6.

"I remember..."

It was a slightly warm spring morning; the blossom was just starting to emerge from buds and explode into vivid colours. Me and Em were walking to the bus stop to get the bus into the city. It was a Saturday, and we wanted to go and get a copy of the new Havalon game – World of Beasts, and take it back to mine to play.

On this particular slightly warm spring morning, Em had let Frida make her over before she came out. She'd furiously scrubbed it off, and left soon after, but there were still traces of the pale lilacs and pinks on her eyelids and cheeks; there was a slightly shiny patch on her lips too – the tiniest patch on her pale pink lips...

'Focus Christopher!' I thought. 'She's your Friend. Not your girlfriend. Just a Friend. So don't do anything stupid!'

During my small lecture that I was giving myself, Em had continued to walk fast, whereas I had slowed down, so she stopped and I quickly caught up.

"What were you thinking, Christopher?" she asked me, eyebrows raised. "You looked very deep in thought...and a little embarrassed..."

I flushed pink, a reaction that seemed to make her enjoy the moment even more.

"So..? What was it? …A girl..?" she said teasingly.

"Maybe I was just thinking about how pretty you look today..." I replied, just as flirtatiously.

She raised her eyebrows at me...again.

"What? You do!"

"Yeah!" she snorted with disbelief. "Although I probably look better now than I did earlier, after my torture session with Frida..."

I laughed, "Yeah, you did look a bit like an alien...oh no wait, that's just you normally..."

"Hey!" she punched me lightly on the arm.

"I'm joking! You look lovely...as always." It was her turn to flush now, and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Come on!" I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the road, after the bus we'd just missed due to our focus on one another; and we laughed all the way.

* * *

Aha! An update! I finally found time in my mountain of coursework to update :) Although I am procrastinating from finishing my 1000 word Drama essay :/ But I have done 800 words :D Another update will hopefully come soon, I'll try my best to get it done! 3


	9. Golden Day of Summer

Life and Times

7.

"I remember..."

August. It was a beautiful summer, and there were only a few small days left of it. Me and Em had decided to make the most of it, so we left the computers and went to sit outside in the warm. We walked down to the closest park, which had a lot of green space.

Unfortunately, most of that green space was taken up, by kids playing, women sunbathing, you name it. Luckily, we found a spot well away from everyone else, and I pulled out my iPod to play some 90's music that I knew Em liked; she, on the other hand, grabbed her bag and pulled it open. A thick wad of gaming magazines thumped down on the grass next to me, and I smiled up at Em.

"You genius!"

She smiled slyly back. "Mum said we should get away from those 'awful computers' for once...she didn't say anything about gaming...And she did recommend reading..."

I chuckled. "True...so, which ones did you bring?"

We spent the next hour lying on the grass reading gaming magazines on everything! Em had so many of them!

We'd just got to an article in one about the new Mario game when Em, out of the blue, leant my way and rested her head on my shoulder. I automatically tensed, and then stopped myself, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She hadn't. (Or if she had, she didn't seem to mind.)

"Christopherrrr" she said over my shoulder.

"Hu-Yeah?" I replied, turning to face her. Momentarily forgetting that she was resting on my shoulder. Until my face was about 3 inches from hers.

"...Christopher..." she said nervously, her breath hitting my face. (It kinda tickled).

I was fully fighting the urge to lean in and kiss her right then and there, but there was that little voice at the back of my brain that told me it was a bad idea. (...I hate that voice.)

But I was going to do it anyway. I leant forward, eyes shut, and my lips hit...

Nothing..?

I opened my eyes quickly, scanning around for Em. She was putting her magazines hastily back into her bag.

"Come on Christopher!" she called happily. "It's 5pm, and mum's making lasagne!" She turned around and caught sight of me. "Chris? You look like you've been frozen!" She giggled.

"...Yeah. Frozen..." I forced out a laugh. But really, I was angry. At myself. I should have just done it, on impulse.

"Christopher!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and helping me up. "Lasagne! My house! Now! You in?"

I looked back at her, all beauty and kindness. "Count me in!" I said happily, and we walked down the hill into the sunset. There was always tomorrow.


	10. Christmas Party

Life and Times.

8.

Note: I know that there has already been a Christmas/snow chapter, but it is nearly Christmas and this one follows a different storyline :)

* * *

It was a cold Saturday night in mid December, and for some strange reason, me and Em were sat in a crowded room, full of jocks and tarts. Well, it wasn't that strange, it was just the annual Tribeca Alternative High School Christmas party. The strange thing about it is that Em persuaded me to go.

Usually, the party would take place, and had this year taken place, on the Saturday before the end of term; me and Em would go to the cinema or play video games at her house. But this year, when Whitney had strutted up to the front of class to announce the party, Em had turned to me and whispered "I'm going to that. Come with me?"

I'd been so confused at the time that I simply nodded, and now we were sat in the middle of a packed room while everyone got off with everyone else, or puked in a hedge, or sat gossiping with friends. We were the only people there who were quiet, mostly because I couldn't think of anything to say. I could comment on Em's dress, but then...well... I'd probably say something I'd regret later. She did look gorgeous though – she'd scraped all her hair up into a bun, and was wearing a strapless blue dress that ended just above her knees, and I remember wondering where she'd got it from, 'cause I'd never seen it before.

"Christopher." Said Em, completely out of the blue, and I nearly fell off of the couch in surprise.

"Umm...yes?"

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, okay?"

I felt myself redden slightly, and mentally screamed at myself to grow up. "Okay."

She got up and wandered over to the bathroom, which gave me a little more time to think. What could I do? I was too uncomfortable to be my normal self, which pretty much got rid of any conversation and actions. I just wished we'd never come, because then we could be at her house, playing Journey Quest, or we could've gone to see the new Bond film, which I really liked the look of. But instead, I was stuck in a room full of people I despised, with the exception of Em.

"You're a selfish bitch! I hate you, I hate you!" A loud shout interrupted the 'celebrations', if you could call them that. I turned my head to see Em and Whitney locked in an argument that had clearly been going on for at least five minutes, judging by the redness of their faces.

"Oh really?" retorted Whitney, smug expression on her face. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Everyone here prefers me to you...except your little boyfriend over there." She gestured towards me. "And, by the way," she added, just to add a little more insult, as if there wasn't enough already. "That dress really doesn't suit you. Bitch." And at that, she sauntered off, and Em stood for a second, a little shocked, and then burst into tears and ran out into the cold.

I grabbed my coat from next to me and rushed after her, opening the door and running into the harsh December cold. I knew exactly where she'd be.

Climbing up the steep hill to the top of the park, I pulled by coat tighter around myself to keep in the warmth, and, upon approaching the bench, found a figure huddled on it. Em. I sat down next to her, and observed her, taking in the tears that escaped her eyes and the small shivers she let out. I took off my coat, inhaling swiftly at the sudden burst of cold, and placed it over her shoulders. She pulled in over her more, and turned slightly towards me, noticing me for the first time. I moved up the bench towards her and put my arm around her; she snuggled into me in return.

"Em, what's up?" I asked softly, and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Whitney...I presume you heard the shouting."

"Yeah...She was really harsh..."

"Yeah...It's just that...My Nan's in hospital at the moment, and the last thing she said to me before was that she wanted to see me become more...feminine. So I wore this dress to get used to it...And Whitney just...destroyed all of my confidence." She finished, still sobbing quietly.

"Hey, don't listen to her." I told Em, hopefully reassuringly. "She doesn't know anything – she just struts about like a tart. All of the time. She knows nothing about being a person. All she cares about is looks, but you, you have an amazing personality, and she can't stand it, because her personality is so...bland!" I finished loudly, making Em giggle.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I reassured her. "...And you looked beautiful tonight..." I trailed off, but it really wasn't necessary, because the girl with the amazing personality and beautiful looks had fallen asleep against me. I kissed her softly on the forehead, and looked out across the park. "You'll be okay, Em." I muttered. "We'll be okay."

* * *

Was that significantly fluffy enough? I hope so :D People have been asking about a chapter with a proper kiss, and it will happen, I just need to sort out a plausible situation; also, I need to work out how man of these I intend to write, because a) there needs to be an end, at some point, and b) I need to spend a lot of time on the Sherlock fic I want to write :)  
Merry Christmas/Other holiday, if that's your thing :)  
-JF x


	11. The Last Day (The End of an Era)

Life and Times.

9.

This hasn't been a thing for a while. A long while, in fact. And I really did think I'd gone off fanfiction writing, but I've decided to try it again. I'm going to be over at 'wingapo-stephen' now, once I start posting, and I'll set up an ao3 as well as that. I'll probably post them on my tumblr too, which is all linked and such. But I decided before I moved that I'd add one last chapter, just because I never finished this, never closed it, never offered any explanation as to why I'd stopped writing it. I hit a low time, quite low. And I'm getting much better. I'm a lot happier. So I'm trying to start writing again.

One more chapter, for old times sake.

I can only hope I've gotten significantly better at writing.

It was cold out. And I don't mean cold, I mean freezing-your-ass-off cold. Which was most definitely out of place in May. I sighed. Perhaps the weather was trying to mirror my mood.

Hilarious.

As I twizzled around on the chair at my desk, the framed picture of myself and Em from last year came into view, and my heart sank a little. It'd been three months. Three months of nothing but a guilty brain and a grieving heart.

I missed her more than anything.

It was at times like these when I liked to go back, back to the last moment we shared before she...before the television.

And I mean proper moment.

She'd called me up to tell me Frida had her eye on visiting the Stark Megastore, and that she wanted me to come along for company. I protested and groaned, but I was always going to come along. I loved spending time with Em, even if it was in such a snobbish, overpriced dump. After agreeing, the conversation hit a lull, so I invited her over to play some JourneyQuest, to which she agreed and said she'd be right over.

A knock on the door brought me round – I'd dozed off in my chair, the start screen to JourneyQuest displayed in bright red and gold. It must be Em. At this point, I was considering opening the door and snogging her then and there, but I was much to much a coward for that. From what I knew, and what I'd heard her say, I was a friend. Her best friend – but still just a friend. It was probably all I'd ever be, as she wouldn't ever confess any potential for love, and I wouldn't say anything. Dammit Christopher. You're a coward.

I sighed, and got up to answer the door. Em stood there, bright eyed and absolutely gorgeous. As ever, I thought. She caught sight of my face and her expression dropped. I must still be expressing misery of some sort. I smiled quickly, and a flush of relief came across her features.

'Hey Christopher' she said cheerily as she bounded in. I noticed a bag of snacks in her left hand, and hurried to take them off her. 'How're you doin'?'

'I'm alright,' I tried to say convincingly. In reality, the inevitability of never having Em was still quite dismaying, and I guess I wasn't great at concealing that. She took off her coat and shoved it onto the work surface, coming over to stand in front of me. Her face was inches from mine, and I was finding it hard to concentrate on any aspect of it that wasn't her eyes or lips. I saw her notice my gaze.

'Chris?' Oh, that was odd. She hadn't called me Chris in years. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

I took a deep breath in. There was no way I was avoiding it now. I looked down at my feet, composing myself, before muttering something incoherent.

'Sorry, what?' Em asked softly. I took a deep breath in, and looked up to meet her gaze.

'I was...I was asking...well,' I paused. 'Em...what would you do if I, er, kissed you?'

Her eyes went wide, almost as if she were in shock, and she choked out a reply.

'Hold on, what?'

I wasted no time in touching my lips to hers, and her shock was still evident in her lack of movement. I took this as a bad sign, and began to move away, but she leant in to capture my lips again. The feeling of her, finally kissing her, was the best thing I've ever felt, and soon she'd started to run her hands through my hair, and I'd moved my hands to rest lightly on her waist. Our mouths moved in time with one another, and I felt her tongue gently graze the outside edge of my bottom lip.

I heard a door slam. We broke apart quickly, just as my Dad wandered in.

'Oh, hey Em,' he greeted her. 'You look a little flustered. Are you okay?' She bent her head briefly in embarrassment, and reached for her coat.

'I was just going, actually, Mr Maloney. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Christopher.' She smiled as she left the flat. As soon as the door closed, Dad gave me a knowing glance.

'Shut up.'

'I didn't say anything!'

'Shut up!'

Then he started laughing, and soon after that I started laughing. I had kissed Em, I had kissed Emerson Watts, lifelong best friend, and she had kissed me back. I went to bed happy that night, dreaming of the next time we'd get to do that again, maybe after we got back from the Stark Megastore tomorrow.

That was the last good dream I had.


End file.
